A Best Friends Love
by Eclipse-1901
Summary: Bella and Edward are Best friends but they both have feelings for each other but don t know the other has. when edward finds bellas diary with love hearts around his name and entrys about herlove for him what will he do. a one shot ed pov be pov


_**A Best Friends Love**_

**Edwards Pov**

Knock knock

As the opened slowly the first person I saw on the other side was my mother which came as a total shock she hadn`t told me where she was going. Was she helping Mr. Swan with dinner for both or families? But I had no time to ask because before I could form the words, she told me herself.

"Oh Edward, sorry I didn`t tell you where I was. Were you and Emmett okay?" she asked with a hint of her "when-is-Emmett-ever-okay-by-himself tone.

"Well all I can tell you about Emmett that you wouldn`t get upset is, that this time he didn`t break a vase trying to hold the X button down on a remote control." I replied with a playful tone to it. My mother thought it was very funny and burst out laughing at him and his chances of not breaking anything.

"Well you better go up to Bella`s room. But she's getting ready in the bathroom you can wait in her room. Okay."

"Alright see you for dinner."

I rushed you the stairs to get to Bella but as I was running up the stairs I stopped at the 5th stair. I remember when Bella had slipped going down this stair every time she had stepped on it. We were both wondering why it was always that step. On more then one time I had to catch her. But as for the step we named it. Well I really name it, Bella didn`t like to talk about how clumsy she was. So the step got the name Bella`s Biggest Challenge.

As I reached her room I could hear the shower running in her bathroom so I went to sit on her bed. As I glanced around I saw all her photos of Bella and I as kids. How we would go to the park and on to the swings. We would always race but I let her win every race. I knew she found out but I just loved to make her happy. We were best friends.

Best friends I`ve been thinking of those words for a while. I was walking around her room when I fell onto her couch. I don`t know why but I feel and my mind is telling in be that I want Bella but not as my best friend I want her as a girl friend. But would she think of me the same way. Of course not what was I thinking. I`ll just always be her best friend. And as I watch her go out with boys and get married. It will kill my heart every second she's away and of with someone else. I don`t know where this all came from but I know it`s true. She`ll never love me.

As soon as that thought entered and exited I heard a flop as if a book had fallen and the landed open. And to my surprise one of Bella`s books did just that. As I went over to read the cover I expected to be something like Wuthering Heights. But instead it was her diary. I knew I shouldn`t be doing this but I had a peek any way. As I flipped through the pages I found on with my name all across the page. I opened it. And all across the page along with my name were love hearts everywhere. I couldn`t believe what I saw so I flipped the page to see the next. It said

_Friday 16__th__ November_

_Great today I went to Edwards it was great except I can`t tell him this one thing that will change my life. Why am I such a baby all I have to say to him are three little words. I love you. But no. I can`t do it because I'm such a baby. I wish I had some courage. Dam my life. _

_Saturday 17__th__ November_

_Again I've gone to his place but I can`t not tell him. Is something wrong with me because I can`t tell the love of my life I love him. I`ve told Alice and she promised n o to tell her brother about this. Man I wish I could just spit it out._

_Wednesday 20__th__ November_

_We went to the beach today just me and him we had a great time. Had lots of fun. But I wish he would wear a shirt. I swear he could she me ogling him. But as we sat side by side in the sand. It was the perfect time to tell him I love you but no. he talk first before I could say the words that would set me free. But why would he want me back I'm just plain Jane. I have an average hair colour. Average eye colour and I look nothing like what he could get if he wanted. It`s a lost cause I'll never be with him. I should just face it_

What was all of that she didn`t feel that way for me did she. I flipped back to the page with the hearts and Edward`s. maybe. She did. But as soon as that thought was in my head I heard her door of the bathroom being opened. I through the book under the bed I was sitting. As she walked in I noticed she only had a towel around herself.

"Edward what are you doing here. Sorry I forgot my clothes in this room"

"No this is my bad. My mum was helping you dad cook. So she told me to go to your room to wait for you. Sorry." As I was saying this I could only rack my eyes over her she was beautiful. Her eyes, her hair her legs. Wait did I just think that. That was so unlike me. But I couldn`t stop thinking about her in that way

As she disappeared in to the bath room I grabbed the dairy and a pen. I was leaving a little not for Bella. As she came back and mad our way down the stair again she tripped on the 5th stair. But luckily I caught her. But when I felt her skin on mine it was like an electric current was running through us. I wonder if she could feel it. Or was it how this always was for her.

**Bella`s Pov**

As dinner was over Edward and his mum left. They went over to the house next door. That's where they lived. As I went to my room I search for my diary I had to write about today's events. Especially the current I felt between us.

But I search everywhere I couldn`t find it then I found it in plain sight. On my bed. I`m an idiot. I`m stupid. As I opened it I had found someone else hand writing. It was elegant and unique and it belonged only to one person.

Dear Bella

I found you diary open on your bed I know I shouldn`t be prying but when it open to a page with my name and love hearts around it I had to see what you had wrote I'm so sorry for this. I know you probably don`t want to have someone see you privet things. But when I saw your writing about how I may get this wrong but you love me. Well I don`t know how you think that you plain. You're beautiful and smart. You have a great sense of humor. I love the way you eyes always have a sparkle to them nobody can have the same sparkle and as for you hair I love how it fall perfectly onto your shoulders every time I see you. I was walking around in your room when I notice I wanted to be more then friend I want to be able to kiss you and hold you the way a boyfriend would to his girl friend. I would treat you as you want. And I promise to take care of you. But there's something I could not write in this not I had to do it in person. So please if you will come to my place. My parents are at work and so is your dad. So please I'd like to tell you something. My house at 9:00 pm. Please. I`ll see you later. I know there is so much I could write but the shorter this is the more time I get with you. If you not there by 9:20 I will have to go to sleep.

I looked at the clock. Oh shit! It`s 9:25. I got dressed and ran to the Cullens crying. I was going to miss my only chance with Edward. I pushed my legs to run and tried to see through the rain. When I reached their door I used the key in the pot next to the door. I ran to the place he would be. His bedroom.

**Edward`s Pov**

I looked at the clock. 9: 23. She wasn`t coming. So I went upstairs and got ready for bed. As I was lying in bed I heard a gingili of key. Maybe my dad is home early. I thought. But as I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs I thought maybe that he forgot something or was missing something. I was begging to drift of when I heard my door being opened carefully. Maybe my parents came to see if I was at home and not at some party. I heard the person come closer to me. And at this point they were right next to the bed. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Great I've lost my chance again. I`m so so so stupid. Why me?" I heard a voice say with sobbing all the way through. And when I released who the voice was I jumped out of the bed quietly and ran to the Bella. I grabbed her from the back and pulled her to my chest. She was shock that someone had her arms around her. I let go of her, turned her around and brought her lips to mine in the best kiss of my life. Our lips moved in perfect harmony and her taste was indescribable. As I pulled back I looked into her eyes and all I saw was love in then. I looked at her lips gave them a peck then said.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan and I always will"

Bella replied with. "I love You Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and I always will"

"Thank you" I Said and she asked me

"Do you really think I have pretty eyes?"

I said "No"

She said "So you lied" she looked very hurt by this thinking that I lied about the whole thing.

"No no please I don`t think you have pretty eyes. I think you have the most beautiful and love filled eyes on this planet" and then the smile that I always loved was there bigger then ever on her face and she was finally my Bella forever and ever and ever and ever.

"So can I try something" I asked her is the sweetest voice I could muster trying to be funny.

She burst out laughing at my expression. "Whatever you want" she answered

"Wellll" I said. Then quick as a flash I grabbed her and pulled her to the bed with me. "So what do you say?" I asked her

"I love you and this better be good" she said trying to use a stern voice at the end. I laugh and so did she. Then we had the first of many kisses for the night. It was perfect except for one thing.

"YES. MY BROTHER IS GETTING LAID YYEEEEEEEAHHHH!" Can you guess who it was? Yes Emmett. So I chucked a pillow at him. We didn`t need it.

I looked back at Bella "So where were we" And then we continued to make love for the rest of the night.

**The End **

**Hope you enjoy this came to me as soon as I woke u so I ran for my laptop I still haven`t brushed my hair. 2 hours since I woke up. Yeaash. Please review. I love all the people who read my story.**

**I do not own the twilight characters or the book. REVIEW! please**


End file.
